


Law x Reader Anger doesn't suit you

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Is this human interaction?, Law is always confused, Law is angry, Penguin being a decent human being and not being portrayed as a pervert, Penguin being a good friend, Romance, poor law, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Just one time.Just one damn time, he wishes she would listen to him. Would she? Of course not. Hoping for her to listen was like asking Luffy to become a vegetarian. It wasn't going to happen.He watched (Y/n) wince and lean against the infirmary table, holding tightly to her arm that was leaving quite the puddle on his infirmary floor. He'd make her clean it up once he was done, as punishment for her stupidity. If she had just listened!He didn't say anything, scowling dangerously as he wiped her arm clean of blood and began to dress her wound. It needed stitches and most times he would warn her or at least be a little gentle, but this time he needed her to realize the severity of the situation she had put herself in.





	Law x Reader Anger doesn't suit you

Just one time. 

Just one damn time, he wishes she would listen to him. Would she? Of course not. Hoping for her to listen was like asking Luffy to become a vegetarian. It wasn't going to happen. 

He watched (Y/n) wince and lean against the infirmary table, holding tightly to her arm that was leaving quite the puddle on his infirmary floor. He'd make her clean it up once he was done, as punishment for her stupidity. If she had just listened! 

He didn't say anything, scowling dangerously as he wiped her arm clean of blood and began to dress her wound. It needed stitches and most times he would warn her or at least be a little gentle, but this time he needed her to realize the severity of the situation she had put herself in. 

He didn't even feel an ounce of sympathy as she hissed when Law pushed the needle through her skin. He could've used his room to make it painless but she pushed him too far this time. His hand was forced. 

She was quiet through the whole ordeal, but Law knew it was going to be like that when she walked- was half dragged by Penguin- into the room. She knew she was in trouble from the moment she was brought in. Probably even tried bargaining with Penguin so he wouldn't bring her in. 

But if Penguin had listened, she would've either had his shitty patch work on her arm or another doctor do it and Law would not take kindly to learning that his crew members went to another doctor for anything, especially when it was to save them from his wrath. Then they would never learn. 

 

When he was done, and he had checked her over a second time to make sure that there was no more damage, he sat back and ordered her to sit on the table. 

"(Y/n), I'll bite. What did you do that got you in this kind of trouble?" He sounded mellow, even bored, a sharp contrast to the boiling anger that sat right under his skin. It was ready to be unleashed the moment she answered. 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

His bored expression hardened and he was borderline glaring at her. He searched over the way she folded in on herself, how she brushed her fingers over the wound. She looked nervous but also closed off. That was not how he knew her to be and it irked him that she would act this way. He asked for an answer. He was her captain and he asked her a question. She didn't get to opt out. 

"Maybe you didn't hear me. What. Did. You. Do." It wasn't even a question at this point. It was barely constrained anger and if she didn't somehow quell it, there would be hell to pay. He didn't get why she wouldn't just tell him. 

"Must've heard me wrong, too," She grumbled, looking aside angrily. It was a tired kind of anger that Law knew too well, but not on her. "I'm not tellin'." 

The first tell of an angry captain, like beyond normal angry Law, was the slight eye twitch. It's a very subtle tell, but knowing it is the difference between cleaning the whole sub alone without sleep and getting a simple scolding. She was playing with that border like a piano. 

"(Y/n)." 

Her expression hardened and she glared at the floor like it had personally offended her, like she had him. Not telling her captain what caused her to get injured in such a way that it required medical attention? That was the most personal attack anyone could make on him. He didn't want to admit, but he thought he had a certain relationship with his crew. Especially her. They could tell him anything. He might get angry, but they told him everything. 

With a deep breath, trying to calm himself, Law reached out for her and watched with confusion as she pressed in on herself. So he pulled his hand back and was shocked by the words she spoke next. She said it so quietly, like it pained her to say it. 

"They were talking about you." 

That... Was not what he had been expecting. At all. He had expected she got rowdy with someone on the island or that her and Penguin had done something stupid like 'grass sledding' again. But it wasn't like that. She got hurt defending him? 

"They kept saying how you were just some creep who was a shitty captain. And that your crew only stuck around because we were too scared to leave so I laid into that moron! He has no right to talk about you like that or to speak for us! Penguin had to pull me off. The cut was from breaking the guy's face into the bar top." 

Law sat in silence. He knew she wasn't one to lie, and Penguin hadn't been talking his ear off about what (Y/n) had done so there was no way this was a lie. 

Not to mention, she was getting angry just talking about it! He could only imagine what she had looked like when the scene was going on. He'd have to ask Penguin. It wasn't very often she got like this. She was quite good natured and easy going. It took a lot to set her off. Even Eustass Kid couldn't piss her off. Though she was a bit of a trouble maker, she never did anything with terribly ill intent. And anger was never a motivation for any of her actions. 

Law looked over his crew member. He sighed, she wasn't just a crew member. She was, as he once again reminded himself, (Y/n). That automatically made her different than just a crew member. He was too attached. He didn't think of his crew like that. 

While musing to himself, she began shaking, holding onto herself as she tried to hold back the anger that was building up in her. If Penguin hadn't pulled her off, she wouldn't have stopped. She wouldn't pushed farther than she had ever before and might have actually killed the man. If being thrown through a bar top didn't do that already. 

She felt a little guilty, sure. She never liked having to go that far, even against marines. But that man... Ugh! 

Law was snapped out of his own mind when he heard a very soft sniffle. That caught him off guard, since there had already been so many emotions going on in his office. 

But there she was, tears building in her eyes as she grit her teeth. She still wasn't looking at him and he wasn't even sure what was going through her head. Did she think he was mad? Sure, he had been almost livid but didn't the silence tell her anything? 

Law very slowly reached a hand out and watched how her eyes darted to him before looking away again. It hurt but he hadn't exactly been the nicest-

Then she was in his arms. 

The first thing he realized was she was too warm. Maybe a fever from infection? He had done a perfect job on the arm, it couldn't have been that. From crying? She was warm all over, not just her face. It was then he realized, this was the warmth of another person. 

He hadn't felt that in a long time. 

He let his arms curl around her and pull her in close as she sobbed into his chest. He didn't quite understand. He had no idea why she was crying, of all things. But he had seen her cry before after bouts of anger. It happened so rarely, though. It always left him as shocked as he was with her in his arms. 

"I'm sorry." She whined and sniffled, gripping tightly to his jacket. Her apology sounded so genuine and broken that Law had to swallow back guilt. She didn't deserve his anger. She had been defending him. He knew his crew had done it before, but she was ready to do so at any and all moments. She, the cheerful and happy one of the crew, literally crushed a man into a countertop. 

He shouldn't have felt so happy about that, but he felt secure and at peace knowing that he would have her to defend him, even if he didn't need it. It filled some little piece in his heart he didn't know he was missing. 

 

He wasn't quite sure how long they had been sitting there, but it had been long enough for her breathing to even out and the tears to dry. Then even longer that Penguin came to check on them. It took Penguin pointing it out for him to realize she had fallen asleep in his arms. He should've known when she had gone slack. But he was too busy fixating on how she felt in his arms. 

"I've never seen her like that, Captain. She wasn't going to stop. I saw it in her eyes. She was so angry. It was almost Kid levels of Rage," Law raised an eyebrow, looking down at the angel in his arms. How could she ever have that kind of anger, when she slept so peacefully? "And I could barely stop her. I had to pull her off and then pull her back. She hit me, Captain." 

Law looked at Penguin in pure shock when Penguin pulled his shirt up to reveal his nicely bruised side. 

"She elbowed me off of her. She has a bony elbow." He grumbled that last part, rubbing his side gently. There was even a bit of a pout before he got serious again. 

"I know you don't treat any of us differently than the next, but she's not like the rest of us. I was ready to punch the guy sure, but seeing this woman pick him up and slam him like that, I winced in sympathy for a man who called you some bad shit," 

Law wondered what she didn't tell him. 

"Just remember that, okay Captain?" And Penguin left him with a lot to think about. 

Law moved her onto the infirmary bed finally, pulling the thin sheet over her and seeing that she shivered from the cold bed, he removed his jacket and placed it over her. She deserved all the kindness he could give her.

He'd have to keep this in mind next time. Because all he could think was; 

'Anger doesn't suit her but being by my side does.'

**Author's Note:**

> LAW DESERVES SOMEONE WHO WILL ALWAYS STICK UP FOR HIM LIKE HIS BEST FRIEND DOES.


End file.
